En las estrellas
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Sakumo y Kakashi tenían una relación estrecha. Cuando Sakumo se va, Kakashi está dolido por su ausencia, una ausencia que solo un perfecto sustituto podría llenar. ADVERTENCIA: Insinuaciones al complejo de Edipo/Eelectra. Incesto. Sakumo x Kakashi. Maito Gai x kakashi. (Yaoi). KakaGai / GaiKaka


**Disclaimer**: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

**Advertencia**: contiene insinuaciones al complejo de Edipo o Eleckra, en realidad no sé cuál de los dos -u otro más- se tendría que aplicar (o sea Sakumo x Kakashi).

* * *

Sakumo sonríe. Kakashi piensa que su cabello se ve un poco más ceniciento de lo normal. Aun así, le parece bastante bello, un marco delicado que se enganchaba a su rostro delgado y alargado.

Se permite sonreír ante su gesto tranquilo. Sakumo es una persona demasiado amable, se deshace en asentimientos ante las personas que caminan a su alrededor. Siempre tímido, siempre retraído, siempre con una sonrisa suave que se escapa discretamente entre sus gestos como si tuviera miedo.

Pero Kakashi entiende que su padre es fuerte. Tal vez demasiado fuerte. Pero incluso siéndolo su actitud humilde y su empatía desbordaban de su ser con demasiada gracia.

La elegancia de sus manos dejaba a cualquiera boquiabierto, su rostro siempre una escena suspendida de caballerosidad, una dulzura encantadora que hablaba bien de su educación, de su poder, de su rango, de lo poderoso e importante que había sido su clan alguna vez.

_Casi tan grande como los Hyuga_, le había contado Sakumo un día. Su padre parecía llevar sangre pura y noble. Era un hombre fuerte e inteligente, una mezcla nada ordinaria de refinamiento y tacto para con los demás.

Kakashi camina a su lado con orgullo. El colmillo blanco. Tan temido, tan imposible para todos de imitar o alcanzar.

Pero la arrogancia no fluye por Sakumo a pesar de todo lo que Kakashi puede resaltar de él.

Su padre suspira y cuadra los hombros. Su casi invisible sonrisa atraviesa su rostro antes de señalar más allá.

— ¿Ves las estrellas, Kakashi? — su voz es noble y tierna, su mano se queda acariciando su cabeza — ¿Puedes ver algo en ellas?

Kakashi niega. Sus ojos apenas miraron las estrellas un momento. No le interesan, son demasiado lejanas, engañosamente empalmadas, sabía que había una enorme diferencia entre una y otra, un hoyo terrible de profunda oscuridad.

— ¿No te gustan las estrellas? — Kakashi se encoge de hombros. No lo sabe ciertamente. No se ha detenido a pensar.

En cambio, Kakashi mira a Sakumo. Se pregunta si se verá igual, se pregunta si un día podrá ser tan alto, tan impresionante, tan particular.

Sakumo le sonríe cariñosamente y vuelve sus dedos a su cabello suelto.

— Me gustan más tus ojos — le dice, porque es cierto.

Sakumo parece feliz y orgulloso con eso y aferra sus dedos a su mejilla para acariciar.

Kakashi piensa que las estrellas son difusas, misteriosas, podría estar mirando una de ellas sin que realmente existiera más.

Pero Sakumo estaba ahí. Sus ojos no eran una trampa, no eran una ilusión, podía confiar en su mirada, podía creer si los veía en un mañana.

— Vamos a casa, Kakashi — dice su padre y pone una rodilla contra el suelo — Sube a mi espalda.

Kakashi asiente entusiasmado y de inmediato salta sobre Sakumo y se aferra su cuello desde atrás. Los hombros anchos de Sakumo sostienen sus brazos y sus manos torcidas lo sostienen apenas por sus piernas pequeñas y sueltas que se balancean.

La caminata a casa comienza. Cada paso parece arrullarlo y pega su mejilla contra el cuello de Sakumo. Su calor es agradable y lo reconforta, lo hace sentir tranquilidad.

Por un momento Kakashi mira al cielo. Sigue sin ver nada, sigue sin entender nada, pero le gustan entonces las estrellas porque a su padre le gustaba mirarlas, porque lo único que Kakashi podía ver en ellas era la sonrisa de Sakumo suspendida en algún lugar.

Suspira y pone su barbilla contra su hombro. Sakumo ríe un poco y le acaricia suavemente su tobillo diminuto y redondo.

Kakashi cierra los ojos y disfruta el viaje, la tibieza de su cuerpo, la se sensación, la cercanía, la conexión.

_Te quiero_, piensa con emoción.

Kakashi quiere decírselo a Sakumo, quiere dedicarle un apretón y susurrarlo contra su oído.

No puede, se siente demasiado cansado y sus manos caen flácidas y sin fuerza sobre el pecho de Sakumo.

No se da cuenta del momento en que se duerme.

Cuando sus ojos se vuelven a abrir lo hacen en el presente.

Un sueño. _Un recuerdo. _

Pestañea contra el cuerpo firme que lo carga ahora, que lo lleva con el mismo cuidado que su padre, que lo ha hecho sentir nuevamente un niño y ha traído a él las memorias que tanto atesora.

_La misma sensación_. Piensa, el aroma dulce le llena la nariz y el rostro sonriente de su padre se forma detrás de sus párpados ligeramente cerrados.

Kakashi levanta la cabeza. Sus extremidades parecen todavía entumecidas y pesadas, pero la vitalidad vuelve lentamente, como energía drenándose en sus venas, como hielo que se expone al sol y se escurre por sus dedos que se balancean.

Delante de sus ojos observa una cabellera oscura e impecable. Su suave movimiento le acaricia un poco la mejilla cuando se recuesta nuevamente sobre él.

Gai ríe un poco. Su respiración resuena en su espalda y recorre el cuerpo de Kakashi con una deliciosa sensación.

Tiene frío, un frío imaginario, un frío que viene de su recuerdo, del viento de aquella noche en la que Sakumo lo llevó sobre su espalda camino a casa.

Kakashi aún puede escuchar el sonido de las hojas cayendo en el suelo y el susurro del viento como si fuera real.

_Fue real._ Se dice. Y piensa en las manos cálidas de su padre contra sus piernas, en el apretón suave que le dedica cuando lo siente temblar.

Los dedos de Gai le rozan entonces las piernas con fuerza y lo acaricia. La sensación lo hace estremecer y se pregunta si en realidad Gai ciertamente podía leerle el pensamiento como muchas veces Kakashi podía asegurar.

La lluvia cae sin caer alrededor. Cada gota es un pequeño susurro contra su piel. El olor a humedad se levanta, la sensación del calor como vapor saliendo de Sakumo contra su cuerpo como una cortina que parecía protegerlo.

No llueve esta vez, pero Kakashi puede sentir ese mismo calor contra sus manos y su rostro. Gai es un escudo, una cobija de carne y hueso, su grande cuerpo lo hace desear derretirse contra él hasta desaparecer.

Kakashi quiere más cercanía, más unión, más intimidad. Pero el pensamiento no puede ser admitido ni siquiera dentro de sus pensamientos.

Sus manos se unen al frente y recarga su mejilla contra la de Gai. Sus labios rozan su oreja y Gai ladea un poco la cabeza en una pequeña caricia.

— Ya casi llegamos — le había dicho Sakumo preocupado, la pequeña lluvia olvidada ahora atrás, estancada en pequeños charcos sobre el asfalto que su padre pisaba y chapoteaba.

— Ya casi llegamos — dice Gai esta vez, sus pasos medidos entre las rocas resbaladizas y los obstáculos que por más difíciles que fueran podía cruzarlos.

Kakashi asiente. Cierra los ojos y espera el golpe de las ramas y los insectos cuando Gai se mueve un poco más rápido.

Eso nunca llega. Gai mueve una mano al frente para proteger el rostro de Kakashi. Su pecho y sus dedos recibiendo el impacto por él.

Su padre, ansioso, se quitó el chaleco de la misma manera y se lo colocó en la espalda.

— Pero tú te enfermarás — le dijo a su padre.

Sakumo negó tanto como ahora niega Gai.

Entonces se relaja. Deja que sus piernas cuelguen sin resistencia y pega sus labios a la nuca de Gai.

Gai vuelve a reír. Kakashi siente que su risa honda es como la espuma del mar. Pero no, no lo es, es cálida, todo en él es cálido, su sangre siendo un sorbo enorme de tranquilidad.

_Protegido_. Piensa. _Papá._

Habían llegado corriendo a casa. Sakumo estaba empapado, su cabello peinado hacia abajo en una melena enmarañada. Pero sonríe, es reconfortante y Kakashi puede sonreírle también.

— Podría haber corrido, habríamos llegado más rápido — dijo, Sakumo había negado y le había envuelto una toalla en su espalda.

— No hace falta, Kakashi, no mientras yo esté aquí — responde Gai en el presente a las mismas palabras que Kakashi se ha decidido a repetir.

Era la respuesta que le había dado Sakumo.

_Mientras yo esté aquí._

Sus manos se aferran al cuello de Gai. Tiene miedo de que lo suelte, teme a que lo baje y luego su cuerpo se convierta a los pocos días en una mancha en el suelo que no podrá olvidar.

Pero Gai es otra clase de persona. _Otra clase de padre_. Es tan diferente tanto como es igual.

Kakashi quiere pensar que todos los padres aman de la misma manera a sus hijos. Kakashi no duda del amor de Sakumo pese a que lo abandonó. Cree firmemente que pensaba en él cuando lo hacía. Que lo extrañaría.

Y sabe que por el contrario Gai pensaría en Kakashi antes de hacer algo como eso. Gai nunca lo dejaría.

Kakashi entonces puede relajarse y saber que aunque Gai lo baje no desaparecerá. No más tumbas abiertas. Kakashi quiere comenzar donde se había quedado con Sakumo muchos años atrás.

— Después... — comienza Kakashi, sus ojos entre cerrados miran a Sakumo una fracción de segundo — Tal vez podríamos ir a pescar — _como me lo prometiste._

— ¿Pescar? — Gai susurra con su voz profunda —. ¡Claro que iremos a pescar!

Kakashi se pega más a él, si es posible. Quiere ser pequeño de nuevo, quiere que Gai lo lleve siempre de esa manera, quiere que tome su mano y lo guíe.

No hace falta. Gai puede con él sin importar que tan grande sea. Gai lo podrá llevar, y Kakashi quiere que lo consienta.

Sus ojos ven arriba. El atardecer se diluye un poco y el cielo tamizado entre las hojas de los árboles le permite ver las estrellas.

Sakumo no está ahí. Luego de cerrar su ataúd Kakashi había esperado ver en las estrellas su sonrisa. Pero no está. No apareció jamás.

Se había sentido decepcionado con eso. Quería creer que en las palabras de su padre había alguna especie de misterio, un secreto, una pista a donde Kakashi pudiera buscar y encontrar.

Se vuelve a Gai. Su cabello es tan oscuro que entre su espesura Kakashi fantasea con ver estrellas. Luego, sus ojos lo miran.

_¿Son ese diminuto par de estrellas al que te referías?_

Gai le sonríe. Confía en él. Puede confiar en él. Puede protegerlo incluso si no lo requería. Kakashi disfruta su protección, su preocupación, sus ojos nacarados brillando en diminutos parpadeos. Kakashi era un niño de nuevo. Gai era el padre que perdió.

— Me gustan más tus ojos — murmura, Gai frunce sin entender, pero no le pregunta.

Asiente, sus ojos profundamente negros se vuelven un celeste contra el firmamento.

Al final, piensa Kakashi, si había sido una pista, si había sido un último guiño de Sakumo que le dijo _"búscame entre las estrellas."_

Sakumo sonríe desde el fondo de sus ojos, en las estrellas que lo miran y parpadean. Su padre colándose entre las pestañas rizadas de Gai.

_"Ah, aquí estás ",_ le dice a su recuerdo.

Gai sigue avanzando, lo hace firmemente y sin vacilar a pesar de que ambos saben que Kakashi ha recuperado su energía y ya es capaz de volver a caminar.

Hunde su rostro entre su espalda. Aún falta para llegar a casa, Kakashi no quiere que el camino termine jamás.

Las palabras cuelgan entonces entre sus labios. Aquella vez no había podido decírselo, aquella vez había sido demasiado tarde, esta vez no quiere que las palabras mueran sobre su paladar.

— Te quiero — susurra, pero el siseo de los pasos y la ropa amortigua su voz y sus palabras se pierden hasta convertirse solo en un movimiento callado de su boca.

— ¿Eh? — Gai mueve la cabeza hacia atrás a pesar de que no puede mirarlo — ¿Dijiste algo? — Kakashi se ríe y aprieta más sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

— No.

Detrás de ellos el sol finalmente se ocultó.

* * *

NA. El apego medio incestuoso de Kakashi x Sakumo es algo que he incluido en otros fanfics Gaikaka y que quizá un día lo haga mucho más largo y más profundo entre ellos dos.

Como sea, Sakumo siempre será, para mí, una enorme herida abierta, me encanta.


End file.
